Christmas for Everyone
by Samurai Racket Key
Summary: Its Christmas! Everyone is giving gifts, what about the fire demon Hiei? Will he recieve a gift from Kurama? Read to find out. READ AND REVIEW. Oh yeah, MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!


**Standard Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, Yoshihiro Togashi does, but I did wish I owned it (sob). If I did Hiei and Kurama should have been together…

This is just something I wanted to write, it's almost Christmas, and yeah, I just wanted to write this. You can say my Christmas gift. It is a one shot; I hope you my readers would like it. This story takes place when Hiei and Kurama are lovers in present. Merry to Christmas to everyone! And a happy New Year. 

**Christmas for Everyone**

Kurama and Hiei have been living in one roof for some time now. It is Christmas Eve, everyone is excited, it was the first time Hiei would be spending Christmas in ningenkai, and with his fox, Kurama. Kurama has been preparing for Christmas; there was a Christmas party with the whole gang that coming night. Kurama is doing his share in cooking the meal.

Kurama has been working in the kitchen for the whole day now; Hiei continuously watched his fox, busy. Kurama has been sweating non stop ever since he began to cook early in the morning even if it was snowing, he still sweated a lot.

"Kurama?" Hiei called Kurama. Kurama on the other hand was busy cooking the pasta for the celebration to come.

Kurama didn't answer him at once. But he did hear Hiei.

"Kurama." Hiei was annoyed.

"Yes Hiei?" Kurama answered the fire demon.

"Tell me, is there anything I can help you with?" Hiei asked his fox demon.

"No, its okay Hiei. You don't need to worry about anything." Kurama said.

"You seem like you need it. Are you sure?" Hiei asked.

"Yeah, Hiei. I'll be fine. Besides, do you know how to cook?" Kurama asked.

Hiei fell into silence.

"See Hiei?" Kurama continued to cook.

"Well if you need me, I'll be in the living room, looking at those colorful wrap packages." Hiei said exiting the room.

"You mean the presents." Kurama said.

"Yeah, whatever." Hiei said.

"Suite yourself."

Hiei went to the living room, looking at the Christmas tree, the Christmas tree wasn't that big, it was just the right size for the house. It was well decorated by Kurama; under it were the gifts to be given.

Hiei looked at the gifts one by one. He tried to see what was inside the gift, using his jagan, it was no sweat. He saw a dress inside one of the packages, he wondered to whom Kurama would give such a gift, Hiei read the card it said "Yukina".

'_So the fox is giving Yukina a dress. That's awkward.'_

Hiei went to snoop through the other presents, he found a video game. Again Hiei read the card to which it says it belongs to it said "Yusuke".

Hiei continued to snoop through the presents Kurama was going to give, while Hiei was looking at the gifts he found that he never saw his name in any of the presents that was going to be given to him.

'_How come the fox didn't give any present to me? Hm…maybe because I didn't get him one yet, but how would he know if I gave him a gift or not?'_

Hiei thought to himself. He looked again, just in case he missed anything, but his instincts were wrong, all the gifts he saw were the only ones left. Hiei wondered if Kurama didn't give him a gift.

He went to the kitchen, watching his fox from a distance. He was suspicious, was the fox hiding something from him? Or Kurama didn't care about the fire demon at all? Hiei thought of the things that may have went wrong between the two, they had small arguments, but it never lasted long.

Hiei didn't understand it, was Kurama angry? Was he upset about something, which he didn't tell Hiei about? It was an awkward thing for Hiei to think about, but it bothered him very much. Hiei thought that it was rather stupid thinking about Kurama not giving him a present, but Hiei wanted to know the reason why.

He went to the fox; he didn't want to bother him, Hiei was afraid to ask him if there was ever a misunderstanding between the two. Hiei approached the busy Kurama. He wanted to be sweet and kind in asking, one wrong move and Kurama may be angry at him, which was worst.

"Kurama?" Hiei began.

"Yes Hiei?" Kurama sounded somehow annoyed.

"Uh, I don't want to bother you, but may I ask you something please?" Hiei began.

"What is it?" Kurama said, wanting it to be done and over with , for he was busy with many things.

"Kurama, was there any point in time, recently that you were upset with me? Or mad at me?" Hiei asked his lover.

"Why do you ask?" Kurama said, his tone of voice was much kinder.

'_Oh no, I was afraid of this.'_

"Nothing, I was just asking. A random question that just came out of the blue. Never mind Kurama, forget it. I was just bored." Hiei said.

Kurama pouted. "Well, Hiei, if you've got nothing better else to do, can I ask you to pack the presents under the tree and put them all in one bag please?" Kurama asked.

"Okay, sure." Hiei said to Kurama blankly.

Hiei exited the kitchen leaving the fox be. He did as Kurama told him to do, he got one big bag and stuffed all the presents inside the bag, everything managed to fit, surprisingly.

Hiei still pondered to himself, why hasn't the fox given him anything. As he pondered to himself, he made himself fall to sleep. Hiei slept on the couch, right beside the Christmas tree. The fire demon hasn't been disturbing the fox, for a while now.

**(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)**

Kurama was nearly finished with his cooking. When he checked the clock it was only a quarter past three. It was kind of early; he also noticed that Hiei never bothered him any longer. Before he went to look for the fire demon, Kurama tidied up, and packed all the food he had prepared. He went to the Kitchen to see his mate fast asleep on the couch.

Kurama smiled as he saw the innocent face of Hiei as he slept. He woke him with a light kiss on his lips.

"Koi?" Kurama woke his lover.

Hiei woke slowly. He saw Kurama, and what caught his attention of Kurama was his scent. "Fox, you smell good, but you smell like food." Hiei said.

"Oh sorry about that. Wait Hiei, I've been thinking, do you have attire for Christmas?" Kurama asked Hiei.

"Err, I am alright with my clothes Kurama. You don't need to worry about my attire." Hiei said to the fox.

"No Hiei Christmas is special so you need something decent to wear. I am guessing you don't have one do you?" Kurama sighed.

"I don't even know what Chris---" Before Hiei got the chance of finish his sentence Kurama dragged him to their room; Kurama opened his wardrobe and looked for some decent clothes for Hiei to wear. "Come Hiei." Kurama grabbed Hiei's arm.

Kurama got a pair of black jeans, and a long sleeved turtle neck white knitted top.

"Here, wear these." Kurama said to Hiei.

"Uh, Kurama, where exactly did you get these clothes?" Hiei asked Kurama.

"I bought that for you, I figured that you wouldn't have some clothes for the holiday so I bought this a long time ago. Why? Do you like it?" Kurama asked.

Hiei looked embarrassed. "Thank you, Kurama." Hiei was holding the clothes Kurama gave him, tight.

"You don't need to say thank you. I did this out of love." Kurama bent down and kissed his lover on the cheek. "Koi, you better use the bathroom first. Wash up, and dress in this, and after I'll give you the rest of your attire." Kurama said to the fire demon.

Hiei nodded.

After a while, Hiei had finished washing up. Still with a thought on his mind of Kurama not giving him a present, or was the clothes the present itself. '_But it wasn't wrapped.' _ Hiei thought. But he didn't want to ask Kurama about the gift anymore, Kurama has been doing so many things for him, it would be a shameful thing for him to ask after all that Kurama has done for Hiei.

"Kurama, I'm done." Hiei came out of the bathroom, dressed in what Kurama gave to him.

"Oh Hiei, you look so handsome!" Kurama complemented.

Hiei blushed.

"Here, these are your shoes. And your jacket." Kurama handed Hiei his other attire. Kurama gave him black shoes, and a jacket which was like a blazer that was black. Black was the best color which suited Hiei. "And Hiei, you can wear your tear gem above your top, it looks better that way." Kurama said smiling referring to the tear gem Hiei got from his mother.

Hiei did as Kurama told him. When Hiei wore everything (Kurama was the one who dressed him), Kurama was proud with what he did to the fire demon. Kurama didn't prepare yet, he still smelled like food, but as soon as Hiei was finished dressing, it was his turn to prepare. Kurama took a quick shower as soon as he finished he dressed in his Christmas attire. Kurama wore salmon colored polo shirt, formal pants, and black shoes. He wore a navy blue blazer over; he also tied his hair in a pony tail.

As soon as the demons finished preparing, they were prepared to leave. It took them at least 2 hours to prepare. It was past five. They had to be in Yusuke's house by six, there were the dinner, and the party. Both demons carried one bag, Kurama brought a bag with all the food he cooked in it. And Hiei brought all the gifts.

Both demons took the train going to Yusuke's house. It didn't take a long time. As soon as they arrived in their destination, at the side of Moshiyori city, they got out of the train. And walked to Yusuke's house, there was snow, but it didn't fall strong. It was just normal fall of snow. It was cold, but not freezing. Just right.

They arrived at Yusuke's house in a short while they were welcomed by Keiko inside Yusuke's house. Surprisingly, they weren't the first ones who got there, Kuwabara and Shizuru was there, so as Botan, and Keiko then there's Hiei and Kurama and of course the host of the party Yusuke.

"Yo, Kurama, Hiei. Nice to see you came early. Kurama did you get all the food I told you done?" Yusuke asked the fox demon.

"Yes Yusuke, I prepared all seven dishes." Kurama said to Yusuke.

"Great! Now all we have to do is wait for the rest to come and we'll eat dinner." Yusuke said so hyped up.

Hiei went to sit on the couch, he was the only one not assigned to do anything. Kuwabara and Shizuru were the ones in charge of the games, Botan and Koenma (even if Koenma isn't there) were in charge of the materials needed, and Keiko and Yusuke were the event organizers, Yukina and Genkai for the prizes, and lastly Kurama with the food.

The door bell rang, Keiko was the one who answered the door it was Koenma, Yukina, and Genkai. Everyone was finally there, on the exact time.

"Yo guys, let's have dinner first and then we proceed to the party. But before that Keiko and I have to fix some things here, so just sit stay here, do whatever you want. Just remember not to give your gifts yet." Yusuke said to everyone, rushing to the dining room and helping Keiko with the preparation.

Everyone in the living room was all talking. Chatting about Christmas, New Year, practically anything they could think about. After half an hour Yusuke called everyone for dinner. They all settled in the dining table. They all ate what Kurama had prepared, his special pasta's Kurama made three kinds, pesto, basil leaved, and the normal red pasta. Everyone loved his cooking, that was why Yusuke made him in-charge of the food.

"Wow, Kurama you're such a great cook. Ever thinking of becoming a chef?" Koenma complemented.

Kurama smiled. "Cooking isn't really my ambition, but thanks for the complement."

"Yeah Kurama, you're really good. When I have a party I would want you to cook for me." Keiko said.

Kurama smiled. "It was enough hassle for me to cook earlier today. I think I'll just end my cooking there."

Everyone enjoyed themselves, they all played in the games, sang in the karaoke, practically everyone was half drunk as the party occurred. Everyone enjoyed themselves, but Hiei. He didn't understand why everyone would even bother doing such custom. He was new to this, he just watched everyone merry making.

As the party almost ended Yusuke announced something to everyone. "Everyone, it's almost midnight. Time to bring out your gifts." Yusuke said.

Everyone did as told. They started to give out their gifts. Hiei still seated on one side of the couch watched everyone, he watched everyone. No one approached him.

'_I know that I wont be getting any presents, why bother going to this stupid party anyway?' _Hiei thought.

As Hiei sighed someone approached him and handed him a gift. It was Yukina, she handed Hiei a gift. "Here Onisan, Merry Christmas." Yukina handed Hiei his gift with a smiled.

Hiei was surprised, it was unexpected. "Th-thank you Yukina."

Yukina smiled at Hiei.

After a while, the rest started to give their gifts to Hiei. Hiei felt ashamed that he didn't get to return the gifts that was given to him. But above everyone that has given a gifts to him Kurama was the only one who didn't give him anything. Neither Kurama or Hiei said anything about it.

It was getting late, everyone decided to go home. Kurama and Hiei went home together, Botan and Koenma went through a portal back to the spirit world, Yukina and Genkai went back to the temple together, and Kuwabara and Shizuru headed home. Keiko went to spend the Christmas holiday with Yusuke.

When Hiei and Kurama was heading home. Kurama suddenly brought something up.

"Hiei,"

"Yeah?"

"Merry Christmas." Kurama said to Hiei with a smile handing him something.

Hiei was surprised. "Ari-arigato, Kurama." Hiei accepted the gift that was given to him.

"I was wondering why you didn't say anything when everyone gave you a gift but me." Kurama said.

"I thought that this clothes is the gift your going give, so I didn't say anything." Hiei said honestly.

"Hiei, you're my lover, I have to, no, MUST give you something for Christmas." Kurama said to Hiei.

The gift Kurama gave was wrapped in golden wrapper it wasn't like the other gifts he gave, it had a special red ribbon. It was small, when Hiei opened it, it was a dragon with a rose.

"Thank you Kurama." Hiei smiled.

"Anything for you love."

"Err…here, this is my gift for you, it's kind of a sudden I hope you love it." Hiei handed Kurama his gift.

It was a tear gem, Hiei's tear gem. As Kurama accepted it, Hiei gripped to Kurama and gave him a kiss.

"Merry Christmas Kurama." Hiei said.

"Love you Hiei." Kurama said. They were alone at the streets of Japan snowing, it was Christmas, it was snowing, it was cold, but each others presence made it the atmosphere warm.

**(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)**

I hope that you people like this, its my Christmas gift. Well, Merry Christmas everyone, and a Happy New Year. :)


End file.
